


It's a date! (Norman x charon)

by ThatsroughbuddyTwT



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Honey I'm Home - GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Song)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsroughbuddyTwT/pseuds/ThatsroughbuddyTwT
Summary: Yeah it's those two, I love them so muchBasically they woke up a little too early
Relationships: Charon & Norman da Luz, Charon/Norman da Luz, The Distortionist | Christopher Pierre/Kennith Simmons
Kudos: 6





	It's a date! (Norman x charon)

**Author's Note:**

> (Possible ooc and MANY spelling mistakes)  
> Characters belong to Ghost and pals  
> kennith/Christopher mentioned at the end.  
> Tw: swearing

Norman woke up with a headache, it was still dark outside, he looked at the clock it was 3:27 "that early..." he thought. It was raining outside and he knew it going to be bad day again.  
He slowly got up and walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, he was quietly walking past hall with others rooms, he stoped when he was near one specific room, it was his boyfriend room. He looked at it and softly smiled and continued to walk towards the kitchen. When he finally got there he turned on the smallest light and started to look for medicine, he didn't wanted to wake up anyone.  
As he was looking for them, he suddenly heard footsteps. He turned around to see someone standing there.

Charon pov:  
"Norman...?" He was staring at me surprised "what are you doing up this early?" I asked concerned he looked tired. "Oh...hi charon" he said "i just wanted to take pills, my head hurts"  
"Oh... okay" I said quietly "i wanted to ask you the same thing, why aren't you sleeping?" He asked me  
"It's nothing... I just couldn't sleep" I replied, he was just looking at me.

Norman pov:  
"Hey...you can sleep with me If you want to, I wouldn't mind" he said smiling, he is so cute. "Oh... sure, let me just get a glass of water" I said as I took everything I needed, he just nodded and took my hand in his, I started to blush slightly.

Charon pov:  
"Awww he's so adorable when he's embarrassed" I though ot myself, we walked upstairs and before we walked to my room we saw kennith walking out of chris room. He noticed us and he was blushing hard. "Don't even ask" he said before he run to his room. We just stood there before we walked into the room and laughed "well that was interesting" I said trying to stop my laugher "yeah we can tease him if he will be a bitch to us haha" he said.

Norman pov:  
"Hey... let's get some sleep it's almost 4am" he said laughing. "Yeah... that's a good idea" I said quietly as I drunk my pills, then he suddenly hugged me, his 6 arms around my waist "i-is something w-wrong?" I asked confused.  
"No... I was just getting lonely" he said, yeah we weren't spending too much time together lately.  
I looked at his eight eyes and smiled softly, we just stayed like this for a while.  
"hey char?"  
"Hm...?"  
"W-wanna go tomorrow to a cafeteria, you know it could be our small date?" I asked.  
"Wait... really???"  
"Yeah we could spend some time together!" I said smiling, I was happy that he liked the idea.  
"It's a date then!" He said excited. Without thinking I kissed him, he kissed back.  
"Ok! Let's sleep now" he said as he layed down with me, I looked at him last time as we drifted to sleep.

Bonus!  
Kennith pov:  
"God dammit... they saw me" I said a little bit angry and worried as I was looking for my phone in my room, I finally found it and started to write.

This motherfucker❤

Gaycactus: Lol dude thanks to you that charon and norman saw me walk out of your room.

Justkillmealready: Yeah lmao so what?

Gaycactus: ...  
Gaycactus: you know it's pretty suspicious for someone to walk out from someones room at 3am.

Justkillmealready: yeah, so what?

Gaycactus: ...  
Gaycactus: ...I hate you so much sometimes

Justkillmealredy: but You love me~

Gaycactus: you know what fuck u i'm going to sleep

Justkillmealredy: goodnight my dear~

Kennith pov:  
I just smiled at the message "oh...he's so dead"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah


End file.
